


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by MerenwenSeregon



Series: Wednesday Game Nights [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, College, Confessions, Consent, Crying, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fluff, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Making Out, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Matchmaker!Izzy, No Angst, No Smut, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University, happy tears, insecure!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerenwenSeregon/pseuds/MerenwenSeregon
Summary: Wednesday nights were game nights. They normally played things like Monopoly, Scrabble, Jenga, or any of the other games they found in the attic. Then, one day, they were playing Truth or Dare.Alec has a crush on Magnus. They're together in a room for 7 minutes.What will happen?Edit: changed the tags from High School to College/University





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes  
> Not beta-read  
> Edit: changed the tags from High School to College/University  
> \------  
> Enjoy!!

Wednesdays were game night. It's been tradition for a few years now, a way for Alec and his siblings to bond and forget about the stress and problems for a while. Over the years, their new friends joined them more often than not and by now, Simon and Clary were considered part of their tradition. A few weeks ago, Simon's boyfriend Raphael joined them and with him, Magnus Bane came along.

Ever since Alec saw him for the first time, he developed a crush on the older guy. He couldn't help it. Magnus was... everything. Just by entering a room, everyone's eyes were on him. And it wasn't even because of all the glitter or fancy clothes he wore, no, it simply was because of his confidence, he walked into a room like he owned it, like he knew everyone was looking at him in awe and he savoured every second of it. Magnus liked being the centre of attention , unlike Alec. Which is why Alec is thoroughly confused when Magnus decided Alec was now his own personal centre of attention. And affection, if his shameless innuendos and flirting were anything to go by. At first, Alec was a little uncomfortable, because Magnus, as he put it, was a "freewheeling bisexual" and Alec was still not fully out of the closet. But meeting Magnus gave him the confidence he needed to come out to everyone, including his parents. Surprisingly, they took it well. Yeah, there were some awkward questions and weird conversations, but overall they took it well.

Now, they were playing Monopoly but the end was near. As usual, Magnus and Alec were a team. And so were Jace and Clary and Simon and Raphael. Isabelle made cocktails and made sure everything went well. She also made sure to tease Alec that all the teams were couples. Except for Magnus and Alec. Of course, Izzy knew about his crush. Or feelings, since Alec was fairly sure that it was more than a harmless crush by now. Over the weeks, Magnus and Alec became best friends, despite their differences. They still had a lot in common and enjoyed talking to each other about their days or silly things and random facts. Or random puns, coming from Magnus. Alec's fairly sure that would normally be considered flirting, but not coming from Magnus, because that's just how he is.

Aloud cry of victory shook Alec from his thoughts. Jace just bought the last missing place they needed to win. Alec's competitive side wanted to play a second time, but Izzy had a better idea. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed excited. That earned loud groans from Raphael and Alec, excited chattering from the girls, Magnus and surprisingly also Simon and Jace was too happy from winning to care. Too soon for Alec's liking, they sat in a circle on the ground with a bottle to spin n the middle. The first few rounds were harmless, just a mean dare or two thrown in, but then Izzy got that glint in her eyes that meant nothing good for Alec. He wanted to excuse himself from the game to save himself from the embarrassment, but Magnus convinced him to stay. He regretted it as soon as the bottle, spun by Izzy, landed on him. "Alec, brother dearest... I dare you to seven minutes in heaven! With Magnus" she said and the glint in her eyes came back. She planned that, Alec could tell, because she knew of his crush and wanted to help. But Alec didn't need any help, he didn't want any help! But Izzy didn't care about that, she never did, but Alec knew she meant well.

"Well, Alec darling, seems like we have no choice" Magnus said, smiling at Alec and stretching out his hand to help him up. Smiling weakly, Alec took his hand and used it to drag Magnus with him to a room to fulfil his dare. He could feel he was blushing, but that was normal whenever Magnus was around. Once they were in the room, Magnus turned around, rubbing his thumb over Alec's hand in soothing circles. "You know we don't actually have to do anything, right?" Magnus asked, seeking Alec's gaze and still not letting his hands go. Magnus always was so kind, so patient with him. Never pressuring him into anything, but encouraging him to try something new. That was one of the many things Alec liked -no, loved- about Magnus. "I know you've never had your first kiss, or a relationship, or anything. And that's okay. There's nothing wrong with that. But I don't want you to regret anything we might do now" Magnus talked again. "I could never regret anything I might do with you, Magnus!" Alec answered promptly and with confidence in his voice. Magnus looked at him, surprised. "Magnus, I think... I think we need to talk about something" Alec said, suddenly very nervous. Magnus smiled reassuringly. "Go on, Alec. There's nothing to be nervous about" Magnus could always read him well. "You know I'm not good at talking and I'm even worse at talking about my feelings and emotions. But this... this is important. Please promise me this won't jeopardise our friendship. Please, promise me, Magnus" Alec sounded vulnerable. This really was important, Magnus could tell. He nodded to tell Alec he could go on. "I promise this won't change a thing about our friendship" Magnus said and Alec took a shaky breath to compose himself. 

"Magnus... you know you're my best friend. I know I can trust you and I do. So, um, what I'm trying to say is... I might have feelings... for you? Romantic feelings?" Alec voiced it as a question, but they both knew it wasn't one. It seemed like a dream come true. Alec, sweet Alec, actually had feelings for him. His best friend felt the same as he did. Magnus couldn't believe it, he never thought Alec would feel the same. His silence seemed to go on for too long, because Alec whispered "Magnus... say something, please". 

"Alec, Alexander... you have nothing to worry about, because I like you too. I have feelings for you too, had them for a long time now. You're still my best friend, but... if you want to, you could be my boyfriend?" Magnus asked, for once actually a bit shy. Alec smiled, a blinding smile, and before Magnus could do anything, he was being kissed. Alec, his Alexander, was kissing him!  
All of a sudden, Magnus felt something we and salty on his lips. A tear? Magnus wasn't crying, so it must've been Alec. But why was he crying? "Alexander, are you okay?" Magnus asked, looking at the younger boy with concern. "No, no I'm fine, Mags. It's just, I never thought this would happen. Kissing a boy I like. You know, like-like. And you like me back, even though I have no idea why. I'm not exactly likeable". Now the concern was replaced with shock. "Alexander... you are the most likeable person I know!"

"Really?" suddenly Alec sounded shy, and disbelieving. Magnus made it his mission then and there to convince Alec that he was the sweet and very likeable boy Magnus saw in him. Suddenly, Alec was crying again. "Don't worry, Magnus. They're happy tears. You make me happy, thank you".

"That's not something you should thank me for, but you're welcome. Now, I think we should make the best of our time. Can I kiss you, Alexander?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded immediately. And then they were kissing again, passion slowly building. Alec's hands were in Magnus' hair, but still careful of not ruining it completely, while Magnus put his hands on Alec's waist, feeling his body heat through the thin fabric. Alec sighed happily and Magnus used this opportunity to gently prod at Alec's lips with his tongue, but the younger one jerked away. "What... your tongue..." Alec said. "We don't have to do anything you don't want" Magnus told Alec reassuringly. "No, I want this. It was just... unexpected", and with that, Alec's mouth was on his again, open and waiting. Releasing a little moan, Magnus slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth, trying not to overwhelm Alec but at the same time wanting to make him moan and shiver. Cradling Magnus' face, Alec kissed back enthusiastically. As the older boy pressed close, their bodies now flush together, Alec let out a little gasp. They were so close together, Magnus could feel Alec's rapid heartbeat. He had done that, Magnus thought proudly. Almost unconsciously, Magnus and Alec began rubbing their hips together, eliciting little gasps and soft moans. As Magnus could feel Alec getting hard, he wondered how far they'd go here. with great effort, he pulled away. "Alec... how far do you want to go? And please remember that your friends and siblings aren't far away" Magnus said, a little breathless. 

"Just... kissing right now is completely fine with me" Alec was smiling. Smiling back, Magnus leaned in again but thought better of it and took out his phone to check the time. "Huh, it's already been nine minutes. I bet Izzy either forgot about us or she wanted to give us some privacy" Magnus said and noticed little specks of glitter that must've rubbed off of him onto Alec. It was oddly endearing. 

Just like that, they heard steps coming in their direction. "Boys? You still in there?" Izzy knocked. "Can I come in or will I be traumatised?" Rolling his eyes, Alec said "You can come in". And with that, Izzy did just that. Taking in their dishevelled state, she grinned.  
"I'm proud of you, big bro! You finally got some!".  
At that, Alec blushed again. Magnus absolutely loved that sight. Oh, he was so smitten. Taking Magnus' hand, Alec followed Izzy out of the room. When seeing their friends, Alec just hold onto Magnus tighter. Magnus smiled.

"So, um... we kissed" Alec said and promptly everyone erupted into cheers and wolf whistles.  
"So, are you boyfriends now?" asked Clary excitedly.  
The two boys looked at each other.  
"If you want to be my boyfriend, I'd gladly be yours" Magnus said. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend!" Alec exclaimed smiling.

 

And that's the story of how Wednesday game nights became Alec's favourite tradition.  
It was a sweet little get-together with his friends and siblings and now his boyfriend, too.  
They always had a lot of fun, bickering back and forth and getting too competitive over games like Monopoly.

It was his favourite and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Comments & kudos are always appreciated!! And so is constructive criticism, but please be nice!  
> Edit: Thank you so much for over 100 kudos!!


End file.
